


Bored in the Bunker

by WaywardDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Men of Letters Bunker, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDemons/pseuds/WaywardDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being stuck at the bunker with Cas while the boys are out on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored in the Bunker

Imagine being stuck at the bunker with Cas while the boys are out on a hunt.   
I went with a ReaderxCas story. 

X-X  
You opened the door slowly, listening to the creak from the broken hinge echo down the hall despite knowing that the room was going to be empty. That wasn’t your fear though. No, you were more afraid of any kind of trap that Dean might have set up after knowing he was going to be gone for a while to keep you out of it. He had warned you when he left to stay out of his room.   
You weren’t happy that Sam and Dean had chosen to leave you behind. You actually voiced it and got into a pretty heated argument with Dean about it before he slammed the door shut to the Impala, roared the engine to life, and squealed the tired away before you could say another word. They had even called in the de-winged angel to babysit you, as if you couldn’t be held responsible for yourself in the bunker.   
When nothing happened you kicked the door open waiting for the knob to hit the wall. Again, nothing happened. You huffed, expecting more to Dean’s room than what you saw. Just a few guns against the wall, records stacked in some order you couldn’t conceive. Castiel remained in the hall, nervous to join you as you set out on your adventure to find anything and everything you could. You didn’t have a purpose, you just simply wanted to get to know the man who hid behind a mask of stone.   
You had already been in Sam’s room and gone through his things. After all, that was the only room with Netflix. The only thing you had found was his hunters journal, and when you read it you were equally as bored as you were sitting around. You had tried to forget the special underwear that he wore, but you couldn’t. Castiel had advised you to stop, but you waved your hand at him and continued on your search.   
“Y/N, they could be home at any moment.” Castiel spoke from the hallway, keeping his distance from you.   
“I know Cas, I should have done this as soon as they left. But I wasn’t thinking about it then, I wasn’t bored then.” You jumped on Dean’s bed, rolling around on the soft mattress before hugging his pillow to your chest. It smelled of him, of whiskey and that wonderful cologne he wore.   
Castiel leaned against the door frame, entering the room slowly as he watched you fix the ruffled sheets so it looked like you hadn’t even been there. “And what made you think of it now?” He asked.  
“I’m growing restless.” You said, turning to him, “I can only watch so many episodes of T.V. or so many movies before I need to get movin’.” You moved your hips, shaking them as you said movin’. From anyone normal, a smile or even a laugh would have sparked from the person watching your awkward movements, but not Castiel. Which made being stuck with him all that much worse. Comedies were the terrible, while you were clutching your sides in laughter, Cas was simply chuckling low and under his breath.   
“You’re still upset they didn’t take you.”   
“Of course I am upset!” You were looking under Dean’s bed now, and licked your lips in excitement at what you had found. “They are hunting a freakin’ werewolf. Do you even grasp how awesome that is?” You pulled a few of the magazines that you could out and threw them on the bed, Busty Asian Beauties.   
Castiel’s interest had peaked, and now he too was hovering over the bed as you flipped through one of the magazines. You giggled at a few of the poses the women were doing. “I understand that it might be exciting to some. But it is not the best creature on the planet.” He continued the conversation as if nothing were happening.   
You rolled your eyes. “Cas, doesn’t anything make you excited?”   
“A few years ago I could have had an answer for you Y/N, but today? I guess just knowing the Winchesters are safe.” Castiel’s words brought vomit up your throat. You gagged, folding the magazine shut and placing it just as you found it.   
You jumped to your feet, placing your hands on your hips as you made your way to Dean’s dresser. You were shocked at how organized it was, his boxers neatly folded, socks lines up. Not like Sam’s which had been a mess. Boring, you thought to yourself.   
Drawer after drawer you searched, but found nothing of import that you could use against the grown man. You sighed, shutting the drawers and turning to Castiel. He still hovered over the bed, but his eyes were once again watching you intently.   
“What now?” He asked following you back out to the hall way.  
“I don’t know!” You practically yelled as you made your way down the hall way. “I just don’t know!” You yelled again, listening to your voice echo off the vast walls. “You drive here?” You turned to face Cas, walking backwards down the hall.   
“Well I am no longer allowed to fly, so yes.” Castiel didn’t mean to, but you saw the hurt look in his eyes as he brought up not being able to fly. Questions roamed in your head, but you knew better than to ask now. “But Dean made it pretty clear we were to stay in the safety of the bunker.”  
“’Course he did. Cause that’s Dean.” You were in the library now, books stacked in disgruntled pile. “Come on! I just need a few moments of fresh air.” You threw yourself into a chair and kicked your feet up on top of the table.   
“I can’t let you. The last time I gave someone some space…” Again you saw the pain flash in Castiel’s eyes as a memory replayed in his mind.  
You coughed, breaking Castiel of his trance. “You’re like really old right?” You asked, and suddenly you saw his whole body loosen. He nodded. “So like, when was your favorite time to be alive? I mean you’ve lived through it all right? Even before we were around?”  
“Yeah.”   
“So like, what did you do before you met the Winchesters?” You asked.  
Castiel sighed, “It was not like it is today that is for sure. A lot calmer, more boring. The Winchesters definitely know how make life more interesting.”   
Castiel picked up a book and flipped through the pages. You huffed. “You are still bored aren’t you?” He asked, not looking up from the words on his page.   
You nodded your head, knowing full well that he hadn’t seen. Your skin crawled, your legs shaking and needing to get out for just a few moments. “I’m going to the shooting room.” You pushed yourself out of the chair letting it skid across the floor loudly. Castiel still didn’t look up and you stalked off with a slow step.   
The halls were empty and the sound of your feet slamming against the tile underneath was all you could hear. You groaned again, feeling restless in this fortress that the Winchesters were keeping you held up in.   
Your hand gripped the door knob to the shooting range the boys had. The metal cold under your fingers. You sighed, but looked down the hall. At the end there was another door, behind it the garage filled with cars and your only way out of this prison.   
You licked your lips and looked back to where Castiel was still reading. With a hurried step you made it down the hall, slinking into the garage and shutting the door behind you. The lights hummed to life above you, illuminating the few cars parked. Your hands dragged across the nearest one, the metal cold and begging for you to roar it to life.   
“Thank god Dean has a bad habit of leaving the keys in cars.” You laughed, and turned the keys in the ignition. After a few turns, the car came to life. With your foot lightly on the paddle you lurched forward. You turned back, making sure once again that Castiel wasn’t behind you, watching you, or trying to stop you. When he wasn’t, you decided to move faster.   
The garage door opened, a loud gears screaming to life. You cringed, hoping beyond hope that Castiel was still holed up in the library where you know he couldn’t hear anything. With the door fully open, you pressed with a led food and practically flew out of the bunker.   
The sun was arm on your skin as you drove down the street. You stuck your hand out the window and let the air push it back. Led Zeppelin blared from the speakers and you hummed along. Everything was perfect, you were out stretching your legs and getting the fresh air that you craved. All you needed now was a monster to hunt.   
You pulled over at the gas station to get a snack, knowing full well you’d have to return back to the bunker now. If Castiel didn’t know you had left by now, then you were going to have to seriously worry about him.   
“Funny, I thought the shooting range was in the bunker and not 5 miles down the road.” Castiel leaned against your stolen car, his arms crossed over his chest. You couldn’t tell if he had a disapproving look on his face, since it never seemed to change.   
You ran a hand through your hair and kept walking forward. “No, I’m pretty sure the gun range is just up the road a little farther.” You pointed the opposite way of the bunker.   
Castiel sighed, “Y/N Dean and Sam will not be happy about this.”   
“They don’t have to know.” You cooed. And still Castiel didn’t flinch. “Okay, I know. I was headed back right now. I just… I needed out of that bunker. I was getting cabin fever.”  
“But its not a cabin.” Castiel said, cocking his head to the side.   
You sighed, “It’s an expression. Okay let’s go back.” You waved him out of your way so you could slide into the driver seat again. “How did you get here Cas?”  
“I drove, so I will be following you. No funny business.” He raised a stern finger to you before walking to his own car.   
Part of you wanted to not listen to Castiel, you knew you could drive away and get away with it if you really tried. But you didn’t. You drove back to the bunker, pulling into the driveway with a frown as you parked the car just as you found it.   
Castiel joined you, his arms crossing over his chest again as he practically pushed you into the bunker. The cold stale air made your skin crawl as you made your way down the hall. You practically kicked open the door to your room.   
X-X  
*accepts prompts :D*


End file.
